One Hundred Kisses
by SammieMusicManiac
Summary: "I bet you can't get Austin Moon to kiss you a hundred times in one hour." That's how crazy my best friends Trish and Cassidy can be.This would be easy if it weren't for three things:A.We haven't spoken for three years, since we were freshmen, B.He has a girlfriend, C.The annual Valentine's Day dance would be a perfect place to try this, but I'm not going. TWO SHOT! Auslly!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Just thought I'd post a little somthin, something for Valentine's Day! Hope you enjoy it!**

**NB: This will be two chapters long. Only two chapters. **

**I Own Nothing.**

* * *

"I bet you can't get Austin Moon to kiss you a hundred times in one hour."

That's how crazy my best friends Trish and Cassidy can be.

This would be easy if it weren't for three things.  
A. We haven't spoken for three years, since we were freshmen  
B. He has a girlfriend  
C. The annual Valentine's Day dance would be a perfect place to try this, seeing as thanks to someone's rich daddy we're having it on a cruise ship, but I'm not going.

I don't have a dress or a date plus I don't have enough cash on me to buy the tickets. I tried to explain this to Trish as we walked out of school once the final bell rang, but she just casually waved me off.

"I can get you a ticket," she said, texting. "My mom's on the committee, remember?"

I sighed. "But I don't have anything to wear and I don't want to go solo for the dance I mean-"

"We'll go shopping. Don't look at me that way, Ally," she said a warning tone in her voice. "It's on me. Consider it as a super early birthday present – that way I'm done." I rolled my eyes.

"Why are you doing this anyway?" I asked, exasperated as soon as we reached my dad's old range rover. He loved it dearly, even though it was really, really old. It could use a new sheet of paint, for starters. But recently, he managed to get a brand spanking new silver Merc. I really don't know what type it is, just that it's a Merc. I've never really been into cars, so that's why driving this old tin can doesn't bother me.

"Because you've been in love with Austin Moon since the beginning of time," she said matter-of-factly. "Can I have a ride?" I nodded and unlocked the car.

I started to protest about that comment she made, even though everyone knows about the history between Austin and I. Just then, he walked past us. Even in the midst of all his friends and his girlfriend, I only noticed him. The way he smiled. The way he laughed. The way his hair fell into his gorgeous brown eyes. He was just amazing.

We'd been best friends since kindergarten. And I'd only started to crush on him in the sixth grade, when we girls started noticing how perfectly kissable his lips were. But I'd always kept it a secret. The only people who knew were my two best girl friends, Trish and Cassidy. But one day Cassidy (accidently) told Austin my secret. He was really weirded out. We still were friends, but it wasn't the same. He never looked at me the right way from then onwards. Then we started high school. Just as thing were starting to look up, the queen bee, Tilly Thompson came along and snatched him away from me. She ended up as his current. We started seeing less of each other, and then finally he had to choose – me, Trish, Cassidy and Dez or Tilly and the popular crowd. And now it's just Dez, Cass, Trish and I.

Fir a split second, he glanced my way. His smile faded a little. My heart ached. I missed him. We all did. And Cassidy still beats herself up for telling him how I felt, even though we had all forgiven her. I looked away and started the engine.

"HEY! DAWSON! WAIT FOR _ME_!" Cassidy yelled from across the car park as she sprinted – well I would call it ambling very slowly. I could tell she was trying because she was in heels. And, as the universe has it, Cassidy O'Reilly can't run in heels. No matter what size the shoe is. No matter how high the heel is. She cannot run. Trish and I chuckled.

"Hurry up!" I hollered from my window. A little farther away, I felt Austin's gaze on me. I shivered visibly. When she finally arrived, she kicked off her heels and jumped into the car.

"You need to get out of class sooner," Trish said, "Otherwise we'll waste important time on important things. Like Ally's..."

"Makeover for Austin Moon," she finished, with Cassidy joining in. The both started laughing. I scowled. "Guys, you know that the whole idea is just really stupid."

"Is it now?" Cassidy said sarcastically. "I seem to forget that every time it is mentioned."

"But I don't want to do it, and there is nothing you guys can do to make me do it. Nothing you can say or do."

"Okay," Trish said in defeat. I smiled triumphantly.

"Thank you."

"Wait. That's _it_?!" Cassidy said in shock. Trish nodded, "Yeah. I guess you, doofus and I will go. And we'll have so much fun together." I knew what she was doing. She always did it to me when we were kids. But not this time.

"Yeah!" Cassidy said, catching on to what Trish was doing. "We'll eat off fancy platters served by butlers."

"And dance to awesome music."

"I heard we're going there in limos!"

"Oh man and think about all the fun we'll have rating how good guys look in tuxes."

"I bet Austin will look so sexy in his," Cassidy said, a teasing tone in her voice. "You think I have a chance to dance with him?"

"Okay fine. You guys can stop now," I said, now irritated because even now that I'm seventeen, this age old trick still works on me.

"So you'll come?" Trish asked, bouncing in here seat.

"Well..."

"Come on, Ally! It's the _Valentine's Day Dance_!" Cassidy exclaimed, "You can't _not_ go! Especially when your dearest friend might win Valentine's day dance Queen." That did it. I mean, Cassidy has always been there for me. Now it's my turn.

"Fine! I'll go to the stupid dance," I moaned in defeat.

"Yes!" Trish and Cassidy yelled, high fiving each other with glee. "Ally's going to the dance!"

One hundred kisses from the same guy who finds me creepy? In one hour? And looking out for his girlfriend of three years at the same time?

What have I put myself into?

* * *

"Wow, ladies, you look gorgeous!" my dad exclaimed as we descended the stairs two nights later. Cassidy and Trish had really done a good job on me given such short notice.

I was wearing a red dress that stopped just above my knee, but had a separate delicate red skirt that started near my waist and flowed all the way down to the ground. The skirt flowed all around me except the front, so that the length of the actual dress could be seen. It felt nice and floaty and tickled my legs every time they touched. The top of the dress was strapless and showed just the right amount cleavage. The font of the dress an intricate but tasteful swirl design that starts from the heart shaped top and stopped where the skirt started. Cassidy had me wear a high pair of silver stilettos and dangly hoop earrings. Trish had my hair straitened and glossy and did my makeup perfectly. I felt like I just walked out of a glossy Hollywood magazine.

Trish, on the other hand, was totally loud, as usual and chose a strapless neon pink number that stopped at her knees. The very top of the dress was black and white leopard print with hints of pink that stopped at the bust. Then there was a thick band of solid neon pink and the rest of the dress just floated out and was a bigger version of the top of the dress, except it also had a see through pink layer on top of it. She wore silver super high killer heels with studs on them. Her hair was done up, with ringlets falling down. She looked beautiful.

Cassidy was totally different from both of us. Her dress was actually in two pieces, the first being a light pastel pink tank top covered in diamonds. The skirt was just plain pastel pink, and was long and seemed endless. She wore huge black and gold bangles and a pair of diamond earrings. (None of the diamonds on her dress were real, but you'd never guess it.) Her hair was curled and fell down her back in layers. And, of course, she wore extremely high heels, but the skirt covered the completely. She looked so fit for that crown in the dress.

At the foot of the stairs, beside my dad, stood Dallas and Dez in their tuxes. Both boys stood in awe. Dallas was Cassidy's date for the dance, so he had a matching tie for her dress. Dez was Trish's. They had just started going out, after years of being 'just friends'.

We took pictures and left for school. There, the limo would pick us up. It was a little hard to focus on how cool it was in the limo because I kept wondering how I was going to get the Austin Moon to talk to me again. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

The party was just getting started, but people were already dancing. The deck of the cruise ship looked so romantic with fairy lights draped everywhere, roses petals scattered on the floor. The DJ was playing really good music, and Cassidy and Trish were so happy to find the little finger sandwiches being served on shiny silver platters that were brought from waiters. All around, people were dancing, talking, laughing and just having a good time. The atmosphere was great.

Cassidy, Trish and I danced together a couple of times, and Trish let me dance with Dez once. It was really fun. No one minded my dorky dance moves, no matter how destructive they could be. But there were dances where I stood by myself at the refreshments table. I didn't drink anything because I saw Todd Sullivan from science spike the drinks earlier. I stood and sang along to the current song – A Thousand Years by Christina Perri.

On the dance floor, Cassidy mouthed something to me over Dallas' shoulder. I had no idea what she was saying. "Look behind you!" she mouthed again, and this time I got it. I turned around in confusion just as he spoke.

"I see you still have a great voice," Austin said with a smile. I took a deep breath. He looked so handsome in his tux. But Austin, being Austin, wore his favourite black sneakers with it. I laughed.

"You still wear these?" I asked with a laugh, pointing to his shoes. He laughed along. "I told you I'd grow into them. It only took me a while."

For his tenth birthday, he got these sneakers from his distant aunt. He only started wearing them when he was fifteen.

We stood in silence for a while. It was really awkward. How was I going to get a kiss from him at this rate? He was going to leave, but I couldn't let that happen.

"So, uh, where's Tilly?" I asked. Austin shrugged.

"Dunno."

"Are you looking for her?" I asked.

"Not really. These days she's not really all that fun," he said. "You look nice."

I blushed. "Thank you. So do you."

"Thanks."

A few more moments in silence. It was so nice having a conversation with him. It wasn't the best one, but it was the most in three years.

Suddenly, he took my hand. "Let's go talk. I want to catch up," he said. I wordlessly followed him from the deck until we were in an isolated hallway somewhere in the ship. I wanted to yank my hand away and tell him off. But because of the dare, I refrained from doing so. Besides, I didn't want him to slip through my fingers again.

"So how have things been?" he asked, now leaving my hand.

"Well Dez and Trish are together now," I said. Austin's eyes widened. "No way? Really?" he laughed. "I didn't see that coming."

I just continued with my update. "And Dallas got Cassidy a puppy. And Dallas is getting braces," I added with a grin. Dallas was far from happy when he told us the news.

"Really?"

"Yeah. He told us the other day, right after Cassidy and I finished our orchestra practise."

Austin looked surprised. "You're in the orchestra? Since when?"

I looked at my shoes. "Two years now. I play the violin and Cassidy plays the sax."

Austin also looked down. I wonder what was going through that head of his. Back when we were friends, I could read him like a book. But now that book won't open anymore.

"And your dad? How is he?" he finally asked.

"He's good. He got a new car," I said.

"What car?" I shrugged, making Austin laugh. The butterflies in my stomach fluttered at the sound of that familiar laugh.

"And what's been going on with you lately?" I asked. Austin shrugged again. "Nothing really."

"What about your friends? What are they up to?"

"They're okay."

"And Tilly?" I asked innocently. Austin knows that I've always hated her. Austin smiled a weird almost sarcastic smile and shook his head. "She's... difficult."

I could see I was getting somewhere. But not close enough. I was about to say something when the sound of hushed voices started. They sounded like they were coming our way. I recognised the voice – it belonged to Tilly and one of her friends. Austin noticed too and opened a door. We quickly ran inside to escape the witch.

Austin and I shared a laugh. It was so cool how he chose to stay with me than be with his girlfriend. I felt around for a light switch. Once I flipped it on, we discovered we were in the captain's control room. It was quite empty, but we could see the dance from the huge glass windows. I looked down at everyone. They all seemed to be having a great time. I wondered what time it was, and how I was going to get Austin Moon to kiss me.

Conveniently, the DJ started a slow love song – My Kind of Love by Emeli Sande. It was one of my favourite songs to play on the piano at home. I smiled and started to sway along to the music. I guess some of the lyrics describe my situation.

"And when you're crying out  
When you fall and then can't pick your happy off the ground  
When the friends you thought you had haven't stuck around.  
That's when you feel my kind of love," I sang along.

That's kind of how I felt the first few weeks when Austin stopped talking to us. It really stung. I wasn't the only one who was shaken by that. Cassidy, Trish and especially Dez felt it too.

From behind me, Austin spoke up. "So... who's your date?"

"I don't have one," I replied, a little embarrassed. He walked up to me and took my hand. "Let's see if you're still a bad dancer," he teased. I smiled. "I've gotten better."

"We'll see."

We danced throughout the whole song. It was nice, just Austin and I. We swayed together even after the song had ended. My head lay on his chest, and his on top of my head. My heart started beating irregularly fast. This was it. The time. I wanted to back out so badly. I knew that if I kissed him, I'd lose him again. Because he didn't feel the same way. History would just repeat itself. But I wanted to kiss him so badly. And my chance was right here. In the palm of my hand.

Before another negative thought could enter my mind, I looked up at him. Well, because of my heels, we were the just about the same height. He was only a little taller. I stared into his eyes. His wonderful brown eyes that made my insides turn to jelly. I slid my eyes down to his lips. His oh-so-perfect lips. He was saying something, but I heard nothing.

Slowly, I leaned in. To my relief, he didn't lean back. But he didn't lean in either. It was up to me. Our lips connected. Suddenly, sparks flew. Tingles shot through my body. He started to kiss me back. His hands pushed me closer to him. One of my hands stretched to his hair and tangled my fingers in his golden locks. The other remained on his neck but started to trace his collarbone, then cupped his cheek, and then down to his chest. Austin didn't seem to mind. His hands travelled from my waist down to my legs, as if he was trying to memorize every curve of my body. He pushed me onto the glass behind me, kissing me harder.

It was crazy. I couldn't believe that I was actually kissing Austin Moon.

But my Cinderella moment didn't last long. Well, not long enough for me. Give me a break, I'd been dreaming about this moment for _years_.

We heard footsteps outside. And voices. One of them belonging to _her_. That seemed to snap us out of our trance. The door opened, and Tilly Thompson walled in, just as Austin and I sprang apart.

We both looked guiltily at her. I licked my dry lips and looked at the ground to hide the tiny smile that grew on my face.

One kiss down, ninety-nine more to go!

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! This will probably be two chapters long. It was just meant to be a one-shot but I decided to extend it a little. I'm already working on the second (and last) chapter. It will be up later tomorrow. Please review!**

**Sammie ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you SO MUCH for reviewing! They were really appreciated! Here's the second part, as promised!**

**I Own Nothing**

* * *

If looks could kill, I'd have dropped dead ages ago. I didn't even have to look up to know that Tilly was giving me the evils. I didn't really know what to say or do. It was like we had frozen in our places. It seemed like ages, but was really only mere seconds.

"Austin Moon," she finally exploded, "Are you cheating on me? With _her_?"

I didn't really know what Austin would say or do. Even though we weren't the closest of friends, he was never really mean. In halls at school, we'd exchange small smiles or even a 'hi' every now and then. But right now, I didn't know if he would choose me or her. Again.

I couldn't believe that only less than five seconds ago, I was kissing Austin Moon. And he was kissing me back. My lips were still on fire. My heart was still hammering against my chest. My cheeks were still flushed. Out of the corner of my eye, I looked at Austin. He was quite flushed as well, and his clothes were wrinkled. I hoped he didn't regret it.

"Yes," he replied, now looking directly at me, "and you know what? It was the best-"

"Ally! Ally are you in here?" Dez shouted. I mentally scowled. Dez had the worst timing ever! But at the same time, I was relieved. Things were starting to feel awkward in there. I sent Austin one last glance and left the room, where I smashed right into Dez.

"I'm here," I said.

"I was looking for you!" he exclaimed, stating the obvious.

"You found me," I said with a laugh.

"Trish and Cassidy are looking for you," he said as we reached the sky deck, where the party was being held. Trish and Cass burst through the doors before I could even go in.

"Where have you been?" Cassidy demanded. Trish scanned me. "What happened to you? Your makeup is all over the place!"

"And your hair," Cassidy moaned. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." I laughed and let them drag me into the ladies.

"So what happened?" Cassidy asked whilst Trish cleansed my face. I smiled dreamily while I told them the story. They squealed.

"So did they break up? Are you two dating now? Is he a good kisser? What did it feel like? How long did it last?" Trish asked eagerly. Cassidy was bouncing as well. She sighed and put a hand to her heart. "Oh Ally, that must have been, like, so amazing! Kissing your true love on Valentine's Day for the first time..."

"It was... so surreal. Exhilarating," I said, starry eyed. Trish finished my makeup with a flourish and combed through my hair. "So what are you now... Auslly?"

Cassidy giggled. "Auslly! That's so cute!"

"And you," I asked her, "Callas?"

"Maybe they're Dassidy?" Trish snorted with laughter.

Cassidy pouted, putting her slender hands on her hips. "You're the one to talk – Trez! Oh wait, that sounds cool."

"No, they can be Drish," I said, making Cassidy laugh.

"Okay time to focus," Trish said, finishing my hair. "It's ten thirty. So we'll start timing you."

"Wait what?" I asked, still dazed.

"You have until eleven thirty to have all your kisses, which shouldn't be a problem since you're dating Mr. Casanova now," Cassidy said as she and Trish pushed me out of the restroom and out onto the deck.

"Now go out and get your man!" Trish ordered. Cassidy wiped a fake tear away. "They grow up so fast!" I chuckled. Crazies.

Out here, things had slowed down just a bit. There were more people sitting now, but the dance floor was still packed. I looked around for Austin, but I couldn't find him.

"Sorry," I said, "excuse me. Sorry!" I repeated to numerous people as I walked around. No sign of him anywhere. I sighed and grabbed a drink from the refreshments table. What a way to spend a party, I thought dryly. I took another drink. And another. And another. I was back where I started. Standing alone at the refreshments table, sipping punch...

Suddenly I remembered Todd Sullivan spiking the drinks. I dropped the cup like it was a hot rock. How many had I drunk? Was I drunk? How can you tell when you're drunk? _Can_ you tell?

"Well if I can still think straight it probably means that I'm sober," I said aloud. I blushed and looked around. No one had noticed.

"I'd say you're tipsy," Tilly sneered from behind me. I jumped and turned around. I had moved too fast so I grabbed hold of the edge of the table to stop from falling.

"I didn't ask for your opinion," I snapped.

"You were too busy talking to yourself," she said, laughing. "Guess you are crazy." I rolled my eyes at that lame excuse of an insult.

"Sometimes I need expert advice," I muttered. "Where's your boyfriend?" I asked sweetly, "oh wait, isn't he your _ex_ now?" Tilly laughed sarcastically. "Only because a whore took him away."

"Says the whore who stole him in the first place," I said, crossing my arms over my chest. She had no retort to that, so instead she shot me another dirty look, flipped her hair and sashayed off. From across the room, I spotted Austin making his way over to me. He pushed past Tilly, who shot him a glare.

"Well you handled that well," he said, grabbing me by the waist. I blushed. I was still quite shy around him, despite what had happened earlier. In one swift motion, he pressed me to his chest, brought a hand under my chin and kissed me fully on the lips. I swear I'll never get used to his kisses. I'm not quite sure how long we spent kissing but I didn't really care. I even stopped counting.

That thought snapped me back to reality, as if it was a set of magic words. I broke the kiss, but he leaned in to kiss me again. It took all the strength I had to push him away. Austin stopped and dropped his hands to his sides.

"What's wrong, Ally?" he asked, "was that too-"

"No," I said, interrupting him. I didn't want him to finish his sentence, because I knew he'd ask if I was ready or if I actually liked him and I'd just get confused. "It's just... we haven't spoken in years, Austin, because you found out I liked you and it freaked you out. And all of a sudden you start paying attention to me and you're groping me and you're kissing me and you even dumped your girlfriend! Why? Why now, all of a sudden? Is it just because you're single again? Or is it because you feel sorry for me?"

"It's just..." he struggled to find the words. He'd never really been good with words – especially if they involved his feelings – but this time it really upset me.

"Okay, when I first found out that you liked me, I was a little surprised. But I didn't know that I liked you back then. I stopped feeling anything for Tilly _ages_ ago. A really long time ago. I meant to end it with her, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Besides, I thought you stopped liking me. So when you kissed me at first, I knew that you still cared. And it gave me enough courage to man up and end it with Tilly. Ally, I'm so sorry I've been ignoring you. Not just you, Trish, Dez and even Cassidy. I really miss you guys. I never should have left you," he concluded, staring at me with those warm brown orbs of his.

"Wow," I said after a beat, "Austin Moon misses us. What about your friends?"

Austin rolled his eyes. "Friends? They're just people I know. You, Dez, Trish and Cass were the most real friends I'd ever had. And I want to hang out with you guys again." I stopped and thought for a moment. He did sound very sincere. And he seemed sober.

"Am I forgiven?" I smiled at him. "Sure. But you have to talk to everyone else first," I said, dragging him from our corner to a table where Dez and Trish sat.

"Hey guys," I said, taking a seat. Austin hesitantly sat in the one beside Trish, who was staring at him like he was a cranberry and kiwi smoothie. At the Melody Diner, they had these really good smoothies and Trish always had the cranberry and kiwi. But it confused her because she really liked cranberries but hated kiwis with a burning passion.

"What's Austin Moon doing here?" Dez asked bluntly. Trish punched Dez in the shoulder.

"Dez! That was so rude!" she scolded.

"Um," I started unsurely, "guys, Austin misses us," I said, deciding to get straight to the point. "I mean, he says he regrets leaving us and I'm just going to let Austin do the talking..." I trailed off. So Austin explained and apologised and did his thing, and Dez threw his arms around his neck and cried "I missed you too, buddy!"

Trish was a little more stable and settled for a hug and a grin. So Dez and I joined in the hug and had a group hug.

"What about Cassidy? Where is she?" I asked. Trish didn't have to answer me.

"And now, students of Ashton High, please welcome to the stage the candidates for this year's Valentine's Day Dance Queen!" a teacher announced enthusiastically. We applauded as Cassidy and three other girls walked on stage.

"I don't know why she bothered," Trish said, "It's so lame."

"Trish, that's not very supportive!" I scolded, even though I agreed with her. It was pretty lame.

"In third place with 102 votes is Danni Monroe! In second was Cassidy O'Reilly with 498 votes!" We cheered for her as she took a bow with her tiara on. They announced the winner and it was all over. The music started playing once more and the dance floor was soon filled once again. Cassidy reached our table with Dallas. Even though she didn't win, she wasn't upset.

"There's always next time," she'd said when we congratulated her.

"Um, Cass, next year we'll be in college," Dallas said. Cassidy's shoulders slumped. "Oh well." Then she noticed Austin. He didn't have to even open his mouth. She embraced him with squeals and threats. It was touching and weird.

"So have you reached a hundred yet?" she asked me. Trish groaned and put a hand to her forehead. Cassidy always had a big mouth.

"Well..." I started.

"A hundred?" Austin asked, confused. "What are you guys talking about?"

Cassidy bit her lip, a thing she always did when she was nervous. "Uh oh. You didn't tell him yet."

"Tell me what?" Austin asked, throwing his hands into the air. He looked over at Dez, who put his hands up in surrender. "Don't look at me; I don't know what's going on either." I took Austin by the arm and led him to the dance floor, away from Trish who was now lecturing a very embarrassed Cassidy on the importance of keeping secrets.

It was a slow song they were playing. How convenient, I thought.

"So are you going to tell me?" Austin asked as we swayed together.

"Cassidy and Trish said I couldn't get you to kiss me a hundred times in an hour," I said sheepishly. Austin raised his eyebrows. "Why?"

"Because I barely had the nerve to speak to you for a while," I said, blushing now.

"When's your hour up?" Austin enquired.

"Eleven thirty."

Austin grinned. "You still have some time," he said with a wink. He leaned in and kissed me again, and it still felt just as amazing as the first. We could hear Cass, Trish, Dez and Dallas cheering like crazy from their table. I blushed. They were so crazy. Austin didn't give me any time to dwell on that fact and captured my lips once again. I may not have gotten to a hundred, but I sure did get quite a lot, because the next day it was quite difficult explaining why I had bruises all over my neck area to my parents. Forget the ripped dress.

"Ally, why are you wearing a scarf?!" my dad asked, bewildered. I turned red. "I, um, I..." I tugged nervously on the end. Perhaps I tugged too hard, because it fell to my ankles a second later.

"ALLYSON MARIE DAWSON, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR NECK?!"

"Well..."

* * *

**END**

**Hope you liked it! I sure enjoyed writing it out! Please review!**

**Sammie ;)**


End file.
